


OMW

by Yoonminchubs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonminchubs/pseuds/Yoonminchubs
Summary: Apparently this is what happened after the KBS Gayo, where Mark was feeling bad, Jackson is there to comfort him and a bunch of domestic fluff after.





	OMW

This was supposed to be the best part of the evening, the crowd cheering as confetti's fall down, the loud music, all the people dancing in the crowded stage filled with talented and hardworking artist just like himself.  Most of them greet him as the make eye contact, bowing while patting each others' back; praising each one for their great performances. On the corner of his eyes he sees some people from other groups dancing like crazy, some are partying on their own while others are having the time of their lives. On his right he spots Yugyeom break-dancing while his other members cheered for him. A smile appears on Jackson's face, proud of everyone tonight. The night was lively and everyone was filled with energy, he looks at the audience then at his members again. They all had smiles across their faces, it was indeed a successful event.

But as he slowly approaches them, he knew that something or better yet someone was missing. Jaebeom opens his arms to welcome him, giving him a reassuring smile."He's gonna be okay" the leader yells on his ear because it was too loud. Jackson nodded, made a cute face towards them and joined them in partying. When this ends, only then will he be completely at ease.

 

"Everyone great job tonight! let's go grab dinner?" He hears their manager say after taking their group picture. It was past midnight and he was hungry but he also had other plans.

"I'm starving~" Bambam whined while Yugyeom was back hugging him, placing all his weight on Bam because he was tired. 

"I just wanna sleep." the youngest pouted.

"Jinyoung-hyung is holding a dinner for everyone at Soul Cup, so we should be there." Jaebeom reminded them.

Jackson was too busy checking his phone, he frowned when he saw that Mark still hasn't texted him back after his series of texts. He was sure that the elder was still awake, and that made jackson more worried. He was zoning out until he heard Jinyoung call

"Hey Jackson, you coming?"

He quickly placed his phone inside his pocket and ran up to the rest, "Yeah, I'm going."

 

 

Mark was beyond words disappointed at himself. He knows deep down that it isn't his fault, that is was an accident and that nobody really blames him. But that still didn't help him. He was angry and sad. He should've been there with them instead of being stuck inside his new apartment. Alone, in pain and miserable. He felt bad for making everyone worry because of his stupid leg. His phone keeps getting notifications and it only made him feel more bad so he decided to turn it off.

After his many failed attempts of falling asleep, he let out a frustrated sigh. Sitting up from his bed, careful not to move his legs, he looked around his dimly lit bedroom. He suddenly missed the feeling of having everyone around. He missed the loud laughter, the arguments and all the late night. Great, now he just made himself even sadder.

 In the midst of his longing, his doorbell went off. His eyes widened, their manager who took care of him had left a couple hours ago, so who could it possibly be at almost two in the morning?

He reaches out for his crutches, carefully got out of bed and walked (or limped) towards the front door. Mark's apartment is new, he just got it a few months ago and he's still getting used to living in it. It was big enough for a single person, much like Bambam's place. It probably took him five minutes to get to the door, he looked at the screen to see who it was only to find Jackson Wang. He was still in his suit, he looked tired and it was really cold outside.

Typing in the password, he welcomed the younger who was looking a little pale from the weather, hints of snow visible on his hair, and the most adorable smile on his face.

Mark was confused and he looked at the other as his jaw slightly opened. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed the door, then turning to Jackson. gently running his hands on the others hair.

"I wanted to check on you." he answered, taking off his coat then looking at Mark.

The elder was wearing an over-sized white shirt and some baggy sweats, his hair was messy and he looked exhausted. There were bags under his eyes, his cheeks were red; hinting that he might have cried earlier. Jackson caressed the elders face with both hands, making Mark look at him straight in the eyes. "I-I'm okay, you didn't have to" Mark said, pulling away from him.

"How was the rest?"

Jackson shrugged "There's a company dinner after the show so Jaebum-hyung, Jinyoungie and Youngjae went." Mark simply nodded at that "Yugyeom and Bam went to eat something that isn't organic, I heard it was McDonald's" Mark then raised an eyebrow

"And you?" he asked

"I'm not that hungry." Jackson answered with a laugh. Mark sighed, the other was always a bad liar. 

"Manager-hyung ordered some food for me in the kitchen, there's still some left." and with that Jackson's eyes brightened and he looked like a puppy.

 

At almost 3AM they are now sitting side by side on the Mark's kitchen counter, munching on some re-heated pizza and friend chicken, laughing about a story that Jackson told  during the show.

"Jeabeom-hyung was so cute, everybody laughed. he just suddenly acted cute!"

Mark wished he could've seen it himself so he could tease the younger later.

When the laughter stopped and the comfortable silence followed, Mark felt the others hand on his lap

"Is your leg okay?" he seriously asked.

Mark nodded and looked down

"Then, what's wrong?"

"It's not just the damn leg... it's- ah forget it" Mark then slowly stood up and walked towards his bedroom with Jackson helping him.

 

  

 Mark was reading a book on his bed when Jackson comes in, fresh from the shower, wearing one of Mark's shirts

"Goodnight hyung" he leans down and gave the elders forehead a kiss, making his heart flutter. He had been a little cold towards Jackson since yesterday and now he feels horrible. 

Jackson was about to head towards the guestroom when Mark held his wrist.

"the key to the guestroom is missing...so..you can..uh" he then scooted further to the right side of he bed and patted the empty space.

"But hyung, your injury-"

"It's fine. I just-just" he then looks at the younger while holding his tears "I just need you." his grip on Jackson's wrist is strong and he's sure that it'll bruise a little as a single tear escapes his eye.

"Hey, hey don't cry hyung. I'm here." Jackson sits down the bed and holds him, he lets Mark cry on his shoulder as he gently rocks them, arms wrapped around Marks small frame. "It's okay, don't worry about it anymore"

Mark sniffles as he hides himself in the crook off the others neck, drowning in Jackson's scent.

And for the first time since the accident, he felt comfortable and safe. 

It was Jackson that understood most. He was the one that saw right through him. His very first friend. His shoulder to lean on. The one that cared the most. The one Mark could talk to about everything. His warmth. His strength. His. It was always him and nobody else.

 

When the lights were off and they were both tucked into bed along with plenty of pillows just like how Mark likes it, Jackson's strong arms are around the elders waist and Mark head was under his chin, he was there to let the elder feel that he was not alone and he was not at fault.

A few minutes of nothing but the sound of their breathing and Jackson's humming as he tries to sing a lullaby.

"I got scared.." Mark suddenly confessed with a small voice

"Of?"

"Jumping. I used to do it without a care, so when I started doubting myself like yesterday, i got worried. Maybe that's why I got hurt. It was so stupid, I failed everyone including myself. You guys had to do it for my sake and thinking about that just hurts more than this damn injury."

Mark is never one to voice out how he often feels, especially in moments like this. He didn't like the thought of letting others get to know him in such a deep manner. That's why his walls were high, it took a long time for even the members to get to know the real him, but even then, it wasn't everything. but there was always something about Jackson that made him feel an overwhelming desire to trust. Jackson listened to all of it since the beginning. He was special and it made Mark love him. All of him, his kindness, his passion, his heart and the way he loves Mark back.

Their relationship was never really labelled. All they knew was that Jackson was Mark's and Mark was Jackson's. They had each other.

"You don't have to worry about that. We love you and your health comes first. The members don't blame you, and our birds want you to be okay,  They'll get sad if you blame yourself."

Mark took a deep breath and pulled jackson closer so that they're chest-to-chest.

"All I need you to do now is rest, everyone will be waiting for you. You're strong Mark, I've love that most about you."

The elder nodded and closed his eyes "I love you too." he sleepily said.

Jackson kissed his forehead again, gaining a contented hum from the other

Jackson coughed a little and Mark opened his eyes and the realization hit him "Oh my god. Jackson you idiot! It was freezing outside. Shit, you're gonna catch a cold. There's a fan sign tom-"

"Mark, I'll be fine." He then cleared his throat and ran his fingers through Marks hair "As long as I got to see you, I'm okay"

Mark pouted yet again closed his eyes, sleep taking over him again

"Goodnight."

"Night my love."

He smacked Jackson with a pillow "Eww stop being a dork"

Jackson laughed and held him tighter "You're quite feisty for someone who can't walk properly, I know you like it"

"you're quite an asshole for someone who claims to care." He retorted. "And yes, I do like it."

The younger smiled "I love you"

"You said that already..."

"I do and I mean it."

Mark then smiled as well, "I mean it too."

They had a few more hours til it was time to get up, they had a lot of troubles, responsibilities and problems to face but for now, being in each others arms? They couldn't ask for more.

 

_"By the way, I didn't lose the key...and I'm proud of how you did the MAT."_

_A smug smile appeared on the others face "I know, and I was never planning on sleeping on the guestroom, I was just playing hard to get."_

_And that earned him another pillow straight to his handsome face._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Markson fic and I'm sorry for some mistakes. I hope you enjoyed(?) beaucse I felt soft and decided to do this.  
> I also hope that Mark gets better irl :( <3


End file.
